Tank Destroyer Tactics
The Tank Destroyer Tactics Command Tree is one of the three Panzer Elite command trees. This tree is focused entirely on one aspect of Panzer Elite strategy: the destruction of all enemy armor assets. It augments the damage output of anti-tank infantry and vehicles, allows detecting enemy armor inside the Fog-of-War, and enables placing specialized anti-tank mines. In addition, it allows fielding two powerful tank destroyers - one of which is the most powerful Panzer Elite unit available, and indeed one of the most powerful units in the entire game. Overview The Panzer Elite force is comprised primarily of light, fast units that deliver as strong a punch to the enemy as possible before retreating to lick their own grievous wounds. They waste no time on defenses, instead counting on a strong offensive to keep the enemy off balance and out of their territory. When the enemy attempt to invade, he will quickly be met by a slew of mobile units capable of driving him off, whether through sheer attrition or superior firepower. The entire Tank Destroyer Tactics Command Tree is geared on increasing the advantages of this sort of strategy - augmenting the firepower of its units, especially in destroying the most powerful enemy units: tanks and other armored vehicles. It does so in several ways, primarily directed at enhancing the abilities of existing Panzer Elite tank-destroyer units, and by adding two extra units that can make short work of enemy armored units. This Command Tree starts by improving your Panzer Grenadiers. It grants them the ability to plant powerful anti-tank Teller Mines that cannot be triggered by infantry but by tanks, and will most likely destroy or incapacitate any vehicle unlucky enough to trigger them. It also allows your Panzer Grenadiers to detect enemy tanks well beyond their regular sight-range, thereby enabling them to patrol in defense against enemy vehicles and prepare better for assaults on heavily-guarded enemy positions. Next up, the Tank Destroyer Tactics tree focuses on increasing the overall anti-tank prowess of the Panzer Elite armored force. Fielding the Hetzer medium tank destroyer gives the Panzer Elite a more survivable anti-tank component to add to their armored assaults. With the APCR Rounds Command Upgrade, all tank-destroyers in the Panzer Elite fleet receive a large bonus to their Penetration, making them much more capable at piercing the front armor of enemy vehicles. Finally, Tank Destroyer Tactics veers off in two separate directions. On one hand, it improves the anti-armor capabilities of Panzer Grenadiers and Tank Buster Heavy Infantry, by doubling the number of Panzershreck and Anti-Tank Grenades they can use, making them twice as dangerous as flanking troops. On the other hand, it enables fielding the most powerful Panzer Elite vehicle: a Jagdpanther Tank Destroyer, which is both extremely dangerous and extremely tough, and can lead the entire Panzer Elite assault directly into the enemy's strongest positions to eradicate them. With this Command Tree, the Panzer Elite force becomes nigh unstoppable by any army that relies on armor as its primary weapon - they will surely be outdone by the sheer firepower the Tank Destroyer Tactics company can bring to bear. If the enemy is not quick enough to destroy the Panzer Elite before they acquire all Command Upgrades from this tree, he may have already lost the battle. Command Tree Structure Command Upgrades * Total Price: The Tank Destroyer Tactics Command Tree is split into two branches: Tank Hunter and Tank Destroyer. Each has three Command Upgrades to purchase, which must be bought in a specific order. Unlike other Command Tree branches, these two are not truly distinct from one another in terms of specialization; they both lead towards the same goal - increasing your anti-vehicle potential - simply providing different sets of abilities and bonuses towards that end. Deciding whether to proceed down one branch or the other first (or down both branches with equal emphasis) is really down to the specific units available to you, as well as your own personal style. Tank Hunter Branch The Tank Hunter Branch enables Panzer Grenadiers to lay Teller Mines, denying access to your territory from enemy vehicles. The Hetzer tank comes next, rounding out the Panzer Elite armored force with a good, medium tank destroyer. Finally, the Double Infantry AT Efforts increases the punch of all Panzer Elite anti-tank infantry. Teller Mines : :*Price: :The purchase of this upgrade unlocks a new construction option for Panzer Grenadiers, Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry and Tank Buster Heavy Infantry. These units can now produce Teller Mines, for the cost of apiece. :Teller Mines are extremely powerful explosive devices that can destroy a medium vehicle or lighter, and cause severe damage to heavier vehicles too. Like all other Mines they are invisible to most enemy units, until triggered. :Unlike other mines however, the Teller Mines will only detonate when a vehicle passes over them - infantry will not trigger these mines. As a result, the mine's devastating potential is never "wasted" on infantry, but saved for destroying enemy vehicles only. Of course, if infantry are within the blast range when the mine goes off, they will surely die. :Teller Mines are generally placed along entry routes into your territory. Enemy infantry, representing a minor risk to you, can infiltrate your territory and be met by your mobile defense forces. Vehicles, however, representing a more serious threat, will be destroyed or at least rendered immobile by the mines. :Teller Mines can also be stretched along a primary route in preparation for an enemy offensive. As the leading infantry units pass into your territory, the vehicles will blow up, causing the rear of the advance to slow down as the forward vehicles are cleared off the road. This both weakens the attack and leaves the leading infantry units exposed to being killed off by your light units. This essentially breaks up and enemy attack, giving you a major advantage in halting it. Hetzer Tank : :*Price: :This Command Upgrade enables a Command Ability called Hetzer, which allows summoning a Hetzer tank for , . Only 4 Hetzer tanks can exist on the battlefield simultaneously. :The Hetzer is a medium tank, sufficiently well armored (at the front, at least) to engage enemy armor, and carrying a strong anti-tank cannon. It is also fast and is hard to hit thanks to its low profile. Unfortunately, its cannon is not mounted on a turret, requiring the Hetzer to be wary of being flanked or outmaneuvered. :The Hetzer is the only true Medium Tank available to the Panzer Elite. It complements the Panzer IV IST, essentially an anti-infantry tank, by supplying the anti-tank part of the equation. These two tanks work very well together, and constitute a powerful and well-rounded offensive force. :Hetzers are also masters at working along as tank-hunters and ambushers. They have a unique camouflage ability which allows them to stay still in wait for exposed enemy vehicles, then seriously hurt them with a powerful first-strike attack. :Alternately, Hetzers can use their camouflage to reach positions deep inside the enemy lines, and then lie in wait. When the main Panzer Elite armored force makes its move against the enemy's defenses, the "dormant" Hetzers come alive, suddenly attacking the enemy from the rear - a pincer move that your enemies will not soon forget. Double Infantry AT Efforts : :*Price: :This Command Upgrade is geared entirely to improving the anti-tank capabilities of your infantry. It does so in two ways: increasing the number of carried Panzershreck anti-tank launchers, and doubling the number of thrown Anti-Tank Grenades. :Any Panzer Grenadier squad upgraded with a Panzerschreck will now carry two Panzerschrecks. This applies to units that purchased the 'schreck before the Command Upgrade, and also to those that purchase it after the Command Upgrade. It also applies to all Tank Buster Heavy Infantry squads, since these are basically just Panzer Grenadiers with Panzerschreck's already installed. Note that the additional Panzerschreck takes up 1 more Weapon Slot, rendering these units unable to pick up additional weaponry from the battlefield. :With two '''Panzerschreck's, these infantry units are far more dangerous against enemy vehicles. Put them in Infantry Halftracks and drive them behind enemy vehicles that are being engaged by your own armor, and watch them eliminate those vehicles easily. :In addition, this Command Upgrade replaces the Panzer Grenadiers' '''Throw Anti-Tank Grenade ability with the Throw Two Anti-Tank Grenades ability. When used, it will throw one grenade at the target, then a second grenade (not two at once, unfortunately). Note that the two grenades will land in the same spot, so this is only useful if the targeted vehicle does not move away. Fortunately, the ability costs the same. :If you have yet to purchase the Anti-Tank Grenades Global Upgrade from the Logistik Kompanie, the ability will be replaced as explained above as soon as you purchase that Global Upgrade. All Panzer Grenadier squads are affected, including both new and existing units, and also including both Tank Buster Heavy Infantry and Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry. Tank Destroyer Branch With this branch, your Panzer Grenadiers and their variant squads will be able to "sense" vehicles well beyond their own sight-range. APCR Rounds are added to all tank-destroyer vehicles in your arsenal, increasing their Penetration against enemy armor. Finally, you'll be able to field a single Jagdpanther, a powerful heavy tank destroyer and one of the strongest units in the game. Tank Awareness : :*Price: :"We have gained the ability to instruct the troops on tank awareness." :Once the Tank Awareness upgrade is purchased, your Panzer Grenadier squads and all their variant units gain the ability to detect enemy vehicles well beyond their own sight range. :Any enemy vehicle within 90 meters of a Panzer Elite infantry squad will be shown on both the mini-map and the tactical map - but not on the 3D battle view. You'll need to glance over to the mini-map or open the tactical map to see these detected vehicles. :The units gaining this ability include only your Panzer Grenadiers, Tank Buster Heavy Infantry and Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry (other infantry squads are not affected, and you can't acquire them anyway with this command tree selected). :Use this to scout the enemy's lines for enemy movement, and perform mobile defensive patrols to locate enemy vehicles before they can do damage behind your lines. In an attack, this extra detection range can help you tailor your assault forces to match (or rather, overpower) the composition of the enemy's defensive vehicles. APCR Rounds : :*Price: :The APCR Rounds upgrade bestows several passive bonuses to all tank-destroyer vehicles in the Panzer Elite arsenal. Each vehicle receives a different set of bonuses, though the general idea is an increase to Penetration values. :This is done through changing the penetration modifiers applied to each shot depending on distance from the target. These modifiers, applied as percentages to the vehicle's final chance-to-penetrate are increased proportionally, thus ensuring that shots will penetrate enemy armor more often at any range. :Unfortunately, specialized armor-piercing rounds have a 30-80% smaller blast radius than normal rounds. However this is largely irrelevant, since the original rounds do not have much of a blast radius to speak of anyway. :* Due to an oversight by the developers, the Panther's main gun shows no statistical difference between regular and APCR rounds. This was rectified in patch 2.602. If you have data on this, please add it to the table above. Jagdpanther Tank Destroyer : :*Price: :This expensive Command Upgrade is the epitome of Panzer Elite research. It enables a Command Ability called Jagdpanther, which allows calling in a single Jagdpanther Heavy Tank Destroyer to the field. :The ability costs only . However, it will drain per minute off your income for the next 5 minutes, or until the Jagdpanther is destroyed - whichever comes first. :The Jagdpanther is an extremely powerful weapon, second only to (some would argue superior to) the Wehrmacht's King Tiger. It is extremely well armored on its front side, and has plenty of health to back that up. In addition, it carries a very powerful anti-tank cannon that can pulverize vehicles in a few shots, and can reliably penetrate any armor. :The Jagdpanther can only be called in once per battle. Once it's been created, the Command Ability that summons it will disappear and cannot be reacquired. The only way to bring back a dead Jagdpanther is to recover it with a Bergetiger - assuming the Allies have not managed to destroy the wreck first. :The Tank Destroyer Tactics company can try to acquire this upgrade as soon as possible, or wait until it can produce the necessary vehicles to support it. In either case, once the Jagdpanther is on the field, nothing short of a massive defense effort by the enemy will stop it from bashing them to submission. :The Jagdpanther has one major weakness: it has no turret. Therefore, if flanked, enemies can easily attack its weaker rear armor without retaliation. This is why the Jagdpanther must always be supported by smaller tanks or anti-infantry units, to keep the enemy from surrounding it. This is also the reason why the Jagdpanther is susceptible to mines, which can render it immobile and therefore make it unable to turn its cannon to face targets other than those directly in front of it. Kettenkrad Upgrade Each of the three different Command Trees available to the Panzer Elite will upgrade the Kettenkrad light vehicle unit with a specific ability. The Tank Destroyer Tactics tree enables the Kettenkrad to conduct repairs on damaged vehicles and buildings, in the same way (and speed) that Panzer Grenadiers normally do. This ability becomes available as soon as the Tank Destroyer Tactics command tree is selected - you do not need to actually purchase any Command Upgrades from the tree in order to unlock this ability. Repairs are initially carried out at a rate of per second. Once the Advanced Repair Global Upgrade has been purchased at the Kampfgruppe Kompanie base structure, the Kettenkrad now repairs at a rate of per second; again, the benefit is the same as with Panzer Grenadiers. With repair-capable Kettenkrads, you can rely on a much faster and more mobile vehicle fleet. Instead of having to field expensive Bergetigers or use slow Panzer Grenadiers who may have trouble keeping up with your assault vehicles, your Kettenkrads can quickly respond to any distressed vehicle and repair it with haste. As a result, your attacks become much more fluid, and your vehicles more survivable. Your infantry can then free themselves to conduct more anti-vehicle attacks, or to patrol your territory for enemy infiltrations. Kettenkrads are cheap, so you can field a whole slew of them to repair all your vehicles at once, if you wish... Category:Panzer Elite *